


Downward Dog

by Exro



Category: Hmofa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exro/pseuds/Exro





	Downward Dog

“Jesus, CC! Isn’t that something that’s supposed to go on in the privacy of your own room?”  
>You recoil into the hallway, as Cecile Beaumont, known to friends as CC, stood bottomless in the living room, striking a very precarious looking yoga pose.  
>You see her roll her eyes in annoyance, but she laughs it off.  
> “You humans are so weird about nudity. I don’t get it, you can’t really *see anything*. Why’s it matter?”  
>You cover your eyes, doing your best to feel your way into the room without seeing anything compromising.  
“It just feels wrong, like I’m not supposed to be seeing it.”  
>You can’t see her, but you can feel her gaze on you as you inch your way to your bedroom.  
> “Well, I have an idea, that will help us both out.” She says after you finally made it to the sanctuary that was your room. “How about you and I do yoga together?”  
>You can feel your face burning at the thought of being around her while she was indecent.  
> “Uh, Anon? Did you hear me? I said that we should be doing yoga together!” She called again.  
“Y-yeah I heard you, I’m just stunned that you think that I would agree to that in any universe.”  
>You hear her padded feet approaching and a beat later you see her head poke around the doorway.  
> “Why not? We both get something out of it.” She replied.  
“What, pray tell, would I get out of yoga with you outside of some embarrassing erections?”  
> She grins, obviously pleased that you would at least hear out her crazy idea.  
> “Well, first of all, you’d get some exercise, and I would get the peace of mind that you’re not going to flip your wig whenever I’m doing yoga. It’s distracting to get yelled at, you know.”  
>You raise an eyebrow at the fox, but you already know where this was heading. CC was, in reality, a good bit stubborn, and once she got an idea into her head, no matter how foolish it was, she wasn’t going to let it slip.  
>You kind of admired that about her, in a way.  
>You sigh, knowing that she wasn’t going to take a refusal for an answer.  
“Fine, just…gimme a minute, I need to…mentally prepare.” You say, shaking your head in mock defeat.  
>Thoroughly pleased, CC skipped down the hallway, presumably to get another yoga mat.  
>You rise, stretching. Showtime.  
> “So! Anon, thanks agreeing to be my yoga partner!” CC said, giving you her foxy grin. “One thing though.”  
>You nod in solemn acceptance.  
> “The pants come off.”  
“Excuse me?”  
> “I said, you need to take your pants off.”  
>You balk at the fox anthro, completely confused.  
“But why though? Isn’t this just for me getting used to you? Why do I have to be naked?”  
>CC gives you a quizzacle look, as if your question was only asked by the most mentally lacking of individuals.  
> “Because, silly, prudishness is in part to people being uncomfortable with their bodies. If you’re used to be naked around other naked people, then you won’t feel nervous around me anymore, pretty simple really.”  
>You didn’t really think that was right, but you really didn’t feel like arguing with a fox for any period of time.  
“Just…don’t look, okay?”  
> “No, I’m gonna look the whole time. This is part of the training, Anon.”  
“F-fine, be weird like that.”  
> “There’s nothing weird about the physical body, Anon. That’s why I don’t get you humans and your obsession with being prudes about everything. It’s like you guys don’t know how to be natural anymore.”  
>You roll your eyes, CC liked to get philosophical like that, but she did have a point, kind of.  
>You pants stripped and underwear stripped, you feel a slight draft against you family jewels.  
>You do your best to conceal yourself, nodding at CC to begin the lesson before you chicken out.  
>At least for your ego, CC doesn’t look displeased or amused to see your goods before she sits herself down on her mat.  
> “Good! Okay, first we’re going to sit and flex into the Ardha Matyendrasana pose, she said, bending. “This one is pretty easy, but take your time getting into the pose, so you don’t pull anything.”  
>You do your best to copy CC, bending your knees and twisting your spine, which pops a few times.  
>CC claps, obviously pleased that you can do that pose. “Great! Now relax back to base, then we’re going to go into the Paschimottanasana pose.”  
>You watch as the fox neatly folds herself over, making sure to definitely not notice how her breasts squished against her leg, or how shapely her behind was.  
>You gulp, small anon already getting slightly roused, the bastard.  
>You fold yourself, glad that you could cover your shame, at least for now.  
> “You’re doing great Anon! You hear CC call out. “Now relax back to base, before we do the last pose, it’s a little harder than the last two.”  
>The poses definitely weren’t the only think that had risen in hardness. You desperately tried to think of anything else in order to alleviate your evident drop in blood pressure, but with the salacious fox right next to you, you really couldn’t think of anything but her body.  
> “Alright, for the next one, we’re going to bend from standing position over sideways into the Trikonasana pose. Just let your leg out naturally, don’t force anything.” The sexy vexing vulpine instructed.  
>You let her for the pose first, letting yourself get feel for the pose was supposed to work and definitely not ogling CC’s butt and thighs.  
>You admired CC’s flexibility, but you had to wonder how she enjoyed such torture. Many of your muscles were already crying like children, and you were sure that the shoulder joint was not supposed to pop like it had.  
>As you held the pose, you let your mind wander, hoping to distract yourself. Unfortunately, the only images you could conjure were of the other person in the room.  
>If you were a gambling man, you would place a hefty sum of money on the idea that she was doing this with you just so she could see you naked.  
>The thought helped your ego infinitely, but the supposedly human-exclusive phenomena that was prudishness to nudity had not been solved.  
>You still found yourself either doing your best not to look at CC, or failing your imaginary morals test and exploring every curve of her body with your eyes.  
>Every nook, every cranny, it was something that needed, no, begged to be looked at.  
>Even from this far away, you could see how soft her fur looked, and you mentally debated reaching out to touch it with a hand.  
>You more sensible side takes root, and you stop yourself before you do something truly regrettable.  
>She straightens, quickly snapping you out of your hypnosis.  
> “We have a few more poses, and these are a lot to handle, so don’t get discouraged if you can’t do them immediately, I believe in you!” CC smiled widely at you while talking, but you couldn’t help but get the feeling that there was something awry in that Cheshire.  
> “This next one is called Virkasana, and you’ll need some balance to do it, but I’ll help you if you really need it, so don’t worry about it.”  
>She reaches up with her arms, bending one of her legs to give off a weird, standing lotus kind of pose.  
>You attempt to copy, a sloppy imitation, but she is quick, her toned body moving around yours to catch you as you wobble.  
>Her fingers are soft, the fur brushing your exposed skin as she holds you.  
>You couldn’t tell if your heart was beating or not, and you take a gulp of air as it was one of the last you may ever take.  
> “You know,” CC says, her muzzle a whisker-length away from your ear, “I’ve always liked your willingness to try new things.”  
>You can feel her hands move down toward your hips as she pulls you back gently. Her chin rests on your shoulder, and her breasts press into your back.  
>If little anon was paying attention before, he definitely was now.  
>Like a ghost, she was gone, back on her own mat with a speed that made your whole-body ache for her touch again.  
>Your mind was clouded by horniness, and you wondered if that entire moment had been in your head entirely.  
> “Alright, this next one is called Kapotasana, and it will be a lying down pose, so take a moment to rest.” You do as instructed, making sure to take deep breaths, lest your brain drown in lust instead of oxygen.  
>With ease, she folds into the pose, her back arched at an angle you honestly assumed was impossible for you to achieve.  
>When you attempt the pose, she leans over, running a furred hand around your back, and across your butt.  
> “Excellent, excellent, anon.” She mutters, half to herself.  
>When you settle back down, she smiles at you, preparing herself for the next post.  
> “This next one is called the Natarjasana, and’s its pretty easy so just try to follow along, okay?”  
>With that, she pulls one leg up, holding it with the opposite leg, and pointing the other arm straight out to balance.  
>While attempting to copy the pose, you realize with a start and a burning face, that her tail if flagged, giving you a perfect view of her nethers.  
>It’s just a small slit, but it’s so tantalizing that you have to fight the urge to bury your face in it.  
>Your mental camera goes off about a hundred times, and you squeeze your eyes shut, but the view of her parts is still burned into your eyes.  
>When you open your eyes, her tail is down and she’s looking at you over her shoulder, worried.  
>Was it all in your head, were you this desperate for her?  
>You mean, certainly you’ve thought of her like that, and many a time you’ve beaten little anon to a pulp to the thought of her, but the idea that she reciprocated the feelings was something that you hadn’t really thought of.  
>You had been close friends for a while now, and honestly, you didn’t know if you were ready to take it to the next level.  
>You ignored her as she began the next pose, something she called Uttanasana.  
>When you looked back to her, the post she was in was something akin to grabbing your ankles with her body folded over, and her tail high in the air.  
>You decide to roll the dice.  
>Without giving yourself time to rethink, you broke the pose, and stuffed your face into CC’s lower region.  
> “A-Anon?!” came her strangled reply, but she didn’t move away. Instead she pressed back her hips, trying to get you go deeper.  
>You oblige, forcing your tongue as far as you can into her.  
> “F-fuck, that’s really good. But wh-what about the poses?” She whimpered, her upside-down face looking at yours.  
“You keep doing them CC, but just imagine this as some ‘extra’ modifiers.” You say giving her a wink.  
>With some effort, she pulls her self from you, and settles into another pose, this one, where she’s laying back while facing you, her legs spread apart.  
>You don’t need an audible invitation, and you dive in, instantly going to work with your mouth.  
>Its amazing.  
>All you can see is her yellow fur, and all you can smell is her, the scent of sex and love pungent in your nose.  
>You can feel her shiver and tremble against you as your tongue explores her insides, her breathing becoming staccato and erratic.  
>When it came to women and giving them oral, you weren’t that experienced, some people said use the alphabet, but you preferred shapes.  
>Squares, triangles, octagons, that sort of thing.  
> “F-FUCK! Anon, right there! THERE!”  
>And given how the vulpine you were eating out just squealed, she really, really, liked your star shapes.  
>You kept it up, until you felt her claws grip your head, and her walls clinched around your tongue, as if trying to milk it of cum.  
>She doesn’t say anything, but you feel her shake around you, her whole body vibrating like a fuzzy phone on silent.  
>CC lays back, panting heavily. “A-anon, th-that was amazing. I…I…”  
>She trails off, her body wracked with another bout of spasms.  
>If this was how yoga worked, maybe you could really get into it.


End file.
